


Zelophilia

by orphan_account, TakingFlight48



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: After care, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Anal Sex, Ball Gag, Bondage, Communication, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Dramione Main, F/M, Fingerfucking, First time double penetration, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Good, Good BDSM Etiquette, Good Tom Riddle, Hermione and Draco is New to Threesome, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Praise Kink, Sexy Times, Sexy Wholesome, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Tom Really Likes Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, healthy relationship, zelophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakingFlight48/pseuds/TakingFlight48
Summary: Zelophilia:Sexuoeroticism that hinges on evoking jealousy, either in one's partner or in oneself.Posted for Kinktober 2020
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Tom Riddle
Comments: 19
Kudos: 188
Collections: 2020Kinktober, Good Girl Hermione





	Zelophilia

**Author's Note:**

> My chosen kink for this fest is called _Zelophilia_ and it was super difficult to capture this in a healthy manner. Haha. 
> 
> A huge thank you to the [J](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarlGreyPanic)[A](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takingflight48)[M](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwi05622/works) squad for the alphabeta and the beautiful moodboard!

Hermione pressed her head against the firm shoulder muscles of the man behind her. Her left hand blindly ran through his wavy dark hair as he dragged his large hands down her bare body. He cupped her breast, slowly tweaking her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, forcing her to bite her lower lip to stifle a low moan she felt rising through her.

His other hand traversed down the plane of her stomach before leaving teasing strokes in between her moistened lower lips.

“Ah,” she sighed as she rolled her head, pressing her forehead against the thick chord of his neck.

He clucked his tongue, breath tickling the light fringe on her forehead as his hard chest rumbled against her back. Her body shivered from his dark, sinful chuckle. “My, my - a married woman,” he whispered, lips dragging down her hairline before pausing on her cheek and plunging two fingers in her cunt. Her body seized, fingers digging hard into his silky hair as she yelped in part surprise and pleasure. “Wet for another man? What would your husband say?” He continued to pump his fingers in her while his other hand continued to tug and tease on her pointed peak. Her left hand kept in time with his ministrations as she twisted and tugged on her other nipple. 

His rich baritone whispered against her ear about how _wet_ she was and how _loud_ her arousal sounded with his fingers deep in her cunt. She felt her abdomen quivering, and the tips of her ears tingle at the lewd noises of her body’s response from two simple fingers. 

Releasing her nipple with a final heated squeeze, he moved to lift her upper thigh and spread her pussy lips further apart as his right hand continued its attack on her inner walls. “Oh God,” she whimpered, head dipping forward, eyes sliding to the slightly ajar bedroom door. She bit her lower lip, a moan escaping her closed mouth as she imagined molten steel grey eyes, clenched teeth, and tight fists watching her every move. Her core compressed, sending a rush of heat to her sex as she imagined his taut body. Licking her lips slowly, she could almost taste the sour jealousy that would be rolling off his body. 

Her eyes darted through the darkness before her, trying to search for _his_ eyes, the eyes of her husband through the crack of their bedroom door. She knew he had an advantage, what with the hall light dancing along her skin, but hoped he could see her just the same. Tom glided his thumb along her clit, fingers curling inside her, and she clamped her teeth back onto her abused lip. Look _at me, Draco, look at me_. Her mind continued the chant as she felt the first trickle of her arousal sliding down her inner thighs.

She felt herself rocking against his fingers, felt her climax approach as her arse rubbed against his hardened member behind her. She was almost there, close, so, _so_ close, and she shut her eyes, letting out a small whimper as her body started to fold in on itself, her right hand finding purchase along the back of his neck as her walls fluttered around his thick fingers.

“Shh,” he breathed as his fingers slowly slid out of her.

“No,” she whined as her walls clenched around nothing as he glided his wet fingers along her inner thigh. She grabbed his wrist, unwilling to wait a moment longer as she brought his hand back to her sex in a demanding move.

He chuckled, nipping her earlobe tauntingly as he ran teasing strokes between her slit- much to her frustration. “Now, now, Mrs. Malfoy. We should take this into your matrimonial bed, should we not?” he asked innocently.

Bucking her hips against his teasing fingers a final time, she forced herself to focus once again as she eyed her bedroom door, considering his words. Clenching her slickened thighs with her left hand, she let out a small breath and turned to the dark eyes twinkling mischievously back at her. Hermione gave a slight nod, eyes widening as Tom flipped her world to the side, and he bent down to catch the back of her knee to lift her over his shoulder. His large hand landed squarely on her arse with a sharp _thwack_.

With a startled yelp, she gripped his shirt until it bunched up in her hand before smoothing both hands up and down his defined back. “Tom!” she yelled, shoving her face into his shoulder blade as a giggle burst through her lips. He gave her a second, smaller smack on her arse as he trekked into the bedroom she shared with her husband. With the flick of the switch, Tom turned on the lights and let her down gently and placed a soft kiss to her forehead before taking half a step back.

Her heart thumped against her chest as she glanced back up into those mercurial eyes. This was the first time they had invited a third into their bedroom. Naturally, they had sat down on multiple occasions leading up to tonight to discuss what adding a third meant, why that was attractive for them as a team, and preparing themselves mentally. Although the conversations got a bit heated at times, the make-up shag was worth it, especially as Draco had been slowly preparing her arsehole to take his cock. Taking a deep breath, she turned around, expecting to see her bare-bodied husband waiting on their bed.

However, what she saw was something else entirely. Her eyes widened, and her heart dropped into her gut as Draco sat, bound and gagged, to a chair before her. She felt her hand cover her mouth when she noticed the bright red ball-gag stuffed into his shifting mouth. She could see his cheeks rippling as he breathed heavily through his nose. His hands were tied behind his back, and his thighs and ankles were bound to the chair legs. Her eyes drifted to his turgid cock, red and weeping, before stopping right at the black cock ring around his base. 

She blinked twice before turning to Tom, who had a smirk etched on his face. She whipped her head back to Draco, eyes attempting to see his desire past the lust her act had inspired in him. Turning back to glare at Tom and his unwavering smirk, she muttered, “Oh my God.” _This_ was not the plan! Having Draco bound and gagged was never discussed. Whether Draco liked this kind of game, she wasn’t sure - which was part of the problem. However, knowing Tom and his sadistic perception, she wouldn’t be shocked if he lied to Draco and convinced him that she needed and wanted to see him in this state. 

She hurried to Draco’s side, immediately removing the ball gag, dropping it unceremoniously on the floor and biting her lip as a string of saliva followed until it snapped and hung from his lips. The moment the ball gag dropped, he groaned as he began to move his lower jaw side to side. Her hand immediately moved to aid him, massaging it in small tight circles. She swiped her thumb across his chin to wipe the remainder of his saliva.

“Better?” she smiled as she continued her massage.

“Hm,” he hummed as he closed his eyes and sighed in relief.

“Draco, I-” she started, furrowing her brows, not knowing where to start.

“Surprise?” he said as he blinked his eyes open with a small smile.

She felt her own eyes widen, “You, you didn’t tell me this was going to happen!” she exclaimed, dropping her hand, bringing both to rest along her hips. “You know that this is new territory for us, and I,” she gesticulated wildly with one hand, “I needed us to communicate clearly about all parts of this play because you know that this could go wrong!”

Rising slowly, she watched Draco’s eyes trace her body, attempting to cool some of her ire, “Don’t look at me like that, Draco Malfoy,” she deadpanned. Then she whirled around to her co-worker and long-time Malfoy family friend. 

He stood there, leaning against the doorframe, corded muscles shifting in his arms as he brushed his hair back, seemingly unaware or uncaring of her internal frustration. “And you,” she pointed her finger at him, deepening her brows further. She knew Tom Riddle well. Sure he was polite, handsome, and suave, but she also knew that he was cocky and loved to cause trouble. “What on earth did you tell Draco to get him to agree to be tied up and gagged?” Her voice in a near shrill.

He only cocked a brow, “Why don’t you ask your dear husband?” he said with amusement ringing clear in his voice and not an ounce of him intimidated by her conflicting emotions.

She spluttered before turning back to Draco, who only smiled sheepishly at her. Realization dawned on her that Draco wanted this. She pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes to calm her heart slowly, clamouring within her rib cage.

They had talked about exploring their sexual interest a bit more thoroughly for about three months. It wasn’t that her sex life was boring and that they needed to spice up things in their bedroom. He was a great husband and a great lover in bed.

However, it had been one throwaway comment, one moment in their evening post-work, that they had both learned something neither had thought they would ever be able to explore. 

_She had come home from work, excited to tell Draco about her new co-worker. She had met Tom at various family events in the past, but knowing someone in a personal setting rarely sets you up to see them in a professional one._

_She had relayed her excitement about how at work, she was now working with Tom, who seemed just as dedicated as herself, and there was the bonus that he was a charming and polite man. She is confident that was when the new awareness in their relationship had started._

_As it turned out, they found a typically taboo sensation as much of a turn on as when he wrapped his hands around her neck and held on tight while he fucked her into the mattress:_

_Zelophilia._

_Such an inconspicuous word defines such a vague yet dangerous kink, even manifesting itself differently in each of them. For her, she felt waves of arousal lick her skin when her naturally friendly nature or the unrequested attention from others caused Draco’s jealousy to show. For Draco, that feeling of jealousy presented itself in deep arousal._

_The first time they had explored this, they had been at a family event, and she had consciously encouraged innocent flirting, and by the time they were alone again, the night had ended in an explosion of heat and passion. From there, she would tentatively taunt him with imagined sexual escapades with friends, co-workers, people she knew that would trigger his jealousy and every time she was leaking before he even touched her._

_As her working relationship with Tom grew stronger, they would start to have him around for dinner, especially when he moved nearby. She would invite light flirting, relishing in Draco’s heated stares. After he left, the dining room table became a new place of worship as they stripped each other nude until they were both consumed by their satisfaction._

_They were thriving in this newfound addition into their bedroom play. However, she knew Draco was brewing something, hoping to take this to the next level._

_It wasn’t until she had gotten home from Pansy’s one evening to Draco and Tom sipping whiskey in the living room for her to realize just what he was considering._

_“Gentlemen,” she greeted as she hung up her coat and swung her hips, hands brushing through her hair as she walked into the kitchen for her drink. Feeling her husband enter in behind her, she looked over her shoulder at him, eyebrow raised. “Had I known Tom would be over tonight, I might’ve stayed longer at Pansy’s.”_

_Chuckling behind her, she felt his hands wrap around her waist as Tom’s velvet-smooth voice cut across both rooms, “We were waiting for you.”_

_She leaned back into Draco for a moment in a silent hello before grabbing a wine glass and whisking her wine out of the icebox. She slowly sauntered behind him back into the living room, slowly sinking into her two-seater as both men sat across her, left ankles resting along with their right knees in the matching wingback chairs. She raised a brow as Tom laid out his proposal, apparently something her husband and him had been discussing before her arrival. He sat up straighter the longer he discussed what he was eager to provide them, her back tingling and her core clenching as she pictured the three of them in her bed._

_Scanning Draco’s face one last time for any reaction that could leak through his stoic mask, she finally dragged her eyes from his to Tom’s. “Wow,” she said and let out a shaky breath. Her body slumped back slightly as the surprise of their request slowly left her. She wasn’t sure how to react to the idea of bringing a third into their bed into their relationship, even if it was just for one night. “I-I,” she huffed out another breath, sitting up straighter and squaring her shoulders as she pointed between herself and Draco, “We would need to talk about this clearly, first.” She clenched her jaw in irritation as Draco’s stoic mask barely twitched, giving nothing away. So, some time would be helpful?” she finished, pitching her tone into a question to make her demand seem less impactful to her silent husband._

_Tom nodded easily, “Take all the time you need, Granger,” he stood up, adjusting his tie and looking perfectly at ease. As if he hadn’t just laid out a night of debauchery and pleasure by inviting himself into their sex life. She caught his gaze as he walked past and did not miss the way his lips quirked up into a smirk, promising a night of sinful delight. She sucked the inside of her cheek, feeling perturbed by how her mind momentarily suggested that perhaps she would enjoy being with the two of them at once._

_Her eyes drifted back to Draco, inhaling sharply at his eyes darkening as he drank in the brief interaction between Tom and her. Once alone, Draco stood up before sinking into the loveseat next to her._

_They sat side by side, blanketed by an unexpectedly awkward silence as her fingers twitched before playing with a frayed string that hung off her left sleeve._

_The sound of his throat clearing caused her wrist to go rigid, and the lone string snapped away from her shirt. She dragged her eyes back to Draco’s face, who finally put away his blank mask. There, in his eyes, was a moment of vulnerability that only she was allowed to witness._

_“I don’t want you to do this if you feel uncomfortable,” he mumbled before tangling his fingers with hers that rested idly on her lap._

_She gripped his fingers tightly, “I just don’t want this to damage our relationship.” Looking down at their intertwined hands, the gold band on his finger winked warmly at her. “This is different from what we have been doing. Different from our silly scene play where we control everything that happens because it’s just the two of us.”_

_He lifted her hand from her lap, lips brushing lovingly against her fingertips. Her body shivered lightly at the warmth that burned through her from his gentle touch, I know,” he whispered into her skin, “but, maybe you’ll consider it?” He pressed a small kiss on the top of her hand, and her worries quieted into a whisper._

_She let out a deep breath, expelling the rest of her doubt. “If we do this,” she narrowed her eyes at his childlike grin, “If - then we need to be forthright and true to one another.” She mentally began ticking off her long list one by one. “We need an established safe word, in case one of us goes too far. We need to layout parameters of what is allowed versus not and also discuss this more thoroughly with Tom-”_

_Draco leaned forward, brushing his lips against her rambling mouth, swallowing her words by his kiss. He rested his forehead against hers, “We will make sure to do this properly.”,_

_She sighed before rolling her head to rest against his shoulder and breathed in his sharp, comforting scent of sandalwood and cedar. “I trust you,” she murmured against his neck as Draco pressed her body closer to him in a tight embrace._

“Hermione?” Draco called softly, “Love, can you untie me?” he squirmed against his bonds.

Chasing away her memories, Draco stared back at her, his body paralyzed from the ropes, squirming infinitesimally against them. His eyes flickered between her own, and his forehead creased as his concern over her lack of enthusiasm rose.

She felt a pit drop in her stomach at him, believing she wasn’t enjoying this for even a moment. However, she couldn’t ignore what his choices had done to her and needed to make sure he understood where she was coming from. Before she could take a step, however, Tom strode past her to stand behind Draco and quickly pulled at the ropes. She watched mesmerized as his shoulders relaxed, his arms shifted forward, and finally, his hands were freed. Shaking his head once, he glanced back up at her, slowly standing as he stretched out his newly released ankles before taking two strides to stand before her. 

“I don’t mind the surprise,” Hermione started, “if it’s something that you find pleasurable, I don’t mind exploring it. But this is the first time we’re doing something like this, and I wish you had told me.” She looked up to see the molten silver eyes staring back.

He bent over and brushed their lips together. “I know, I’m sorry,” he murmured.

The tension that she held in her shoulders melted away as her hands found purchase on his arms. “No more surprises?” she asked, searching his eyes for answers, “At least for today?”

His chuckle warmed her chest, “No more surprises.” He drew her in, and she sighed deeply against his shoulder. Her body slumping in his hold as the anxiety and frustration drained out of her. She tilted her chin up, and he automatically pressed a firmer kiss against her lips. He teased her like this, drawing back with softened lips, then pressing forward again more insistently until he finally whispered, “I love you,” before swiping his tongue against her panting mouth and, and pressing her close to his firm cock.

Her fingers drew light patterns against the softness of his skin as she moved them up to his shoulders, tracing the muscles beneath before looping her arms around his neck.

They broke apart when the sudden sound of their wardrobe drawers opening then shutting pierced through their embrace. She peered around Draco’s large shoulder, “What on earth are you searching for?” she huffed, glaring at his hunched back.

“Lube,” Tom responded.

“Wha-?” she was incredulous. Here she was having a heartfelt moment with her husband, and Tom was rummaging through their drawers looking for lube.

“It’s in the top drawer,” Draco answered, laughter clear in his voice.

“Perfect,” he said as he redirected his search, secured the tube in his hands and closed the drawer with his hips. He turned around with a raised brow, lube shaking out in front of him “Are you two done? I’d like to feel that pretty little pussy around my cock sooner rather than later.”

She narrowed her eyes, Tom Riddle may be very handsome, but his attitude needed some adjustment. Before she could utter a word about his rudeness, Draco turned to face Tom, “I’m ready.” He looked down, bringing his hand up to caress her cheekbone, “Wife?”

She nodded once, “Ready.”

“Excellent,” Tom said as he clasped his hands together, briefly reminding Hermione of when Tom would end their work meeting with hollow words of, _Thank you for everyone’s assistance in this matter,_ before promptly dismissing their group. _Well, at least he looks somewhat entertained,_ she thought wryly.

However, as soon as she thought that, his demeanour shifted as he eyed her, sight blazing a trail over her still nude form as he began to strip where he stood slowly. She stood mesmerized, only turning to shift her back into Draco’s front as she enjoyed the show. She felt Draco’s hands slowly running up and down her abdomen as Tom undid the belt of his trousers. He moved closer to her, about two steps away as he let his pants drop, finally leaving him in only his black boxers. 

She dragged her eyes over the hard planes of his abdomen, the cutting edge of his descending ‘V’, and the thick, hardened outline of his dick waiting for her heated touch. Almost without thought and with Draco’s fingers lightly teasing her nipples, she let out a harsh moan at the sight of a nearly nude Tom. His eyes shone with dark amusement at her audible response as he slowly moved to sandwich her between both of them. 

She felt Draco’s grasp on her chest tightened as Tom’s skin finally touched her own. With a mischievous grin, she slowly brought her hands up his washboard abs, before dropping again and tracing the band of his boxers. With a soft kiss to his sternum, she slowly dropped his pants to the ground, gasping slightly as his hard cock hit her stomach, and Draco twitched against her back. 

She felt Draco’s breath against her neck as she wiggled her body between these two strong men, one hand going behind her to grasp her husband’s hips the other trailing back up to lightly lay along Tom’s shoulder. 

“You truly are a beautiful specimen, Tom Riddle,” she moaned out as Draco bit along her neck. 

“The sentiment is shared, _Hermione_ ,” he mumbled before eyeing Draco over her shoulder and stepping away. 

“Come,” he demanded as he settled himself on their bed. With a quirked brow, she let out an incredulous laugh. “Are you accustomed to women at your beck and call, Riddle?” 

“Of course not, _dear_ ,” he said as he patted his thigh. “So, please come sit so your love can watch your sweet pussy drip down my legs.”

Biting her lip, she turned and planted a quick kiss on Draco’s collarbone before sauntering to where Tom sat. She stood between the opening of his legs for a moment, running her hand through his loose waves, slight greys blending in with deepest black, before turning and draping herself over his lap. She may be new at this, but she was not new at being a tease of the highest order. 

His chest rumbled against her left arm in a silent laugh as he wrapped his hands around her waist, readjusting her until her back was flush against his hard chest. She felt his heat against her back and looked up to see Draco deeply breathing where she left him. His member was a full mast and twitching against the black band around the base of his cock. His eyes zeroed in on Tom’s grasp around her waist.

She felt her heart wildly beating as she noticed the tenseness in Draco’s jaw matching the hunger in his eyes. Her cunt clenched, thighs rubbing together as she ached for his throbbing prick in her. Tom’s lip brushed her ear before biting down hard on her lobe, forcing her gaze to wander as her eyes fluttered at his ministrations. His hands roughly dragged down from her hips to her knees, fingers wrapping under them as he murmured, “Rest your heels against my knees, we wouldn’t want to hide how wet you are for me from your _dear husband_ ,” his voice was laced with mockery. 

She swallowed her retort and let him lift her knees high into the air, securing her heels then feet along his thick thighs. She wouldn’t look Draco in the eye as she situated herself and considered that as much as Tom was an asshole, he was still within their expected and accepted boundaries. He knew all the right buttons to push, and she begrudgingly admitted, if only to herself, that he was good at reading people and knowing what they wanted.

Once her heels rested firmly against his upper knee, toes hanging off his legs, she slowly dropped her knees open for Draco to see everything. Finally, darting her eyes up to see his reaction, she bit her lip to stop from cursing as he reached his hand down, tightening a firm fist around his pulsing member. 

“Good girl,” Tom said, loud enough for Draco to hear, and she gasped as Draco’s body shivered from the praise she received. With her mouth still opened, she could scarcely control the sound that left her as Tom brought a finger, sliding it between her neglected sex. “Nhggg,” She felt the heat pool in her gut as he drew up moisture and lightly grazed her bundle of nerves.

She took in a sharp intake of breath as he applied more pressure to her clit with his thumb and slowly entered her, fingertips only, as he continued to tease her sex. Her legs trembled to try to stay open for Draco to see as she worked through the torturous pace.

“Look how wet she is _for me,”_ he added with a taunting jeer. “Can you get her as wet as I can, Malfoy? Can you get her this wet with simply a few swipes of my thumb?” he asked as he pulled his hand away from her dripping center to display her come coating his fingers.

Draco took a step closer, and she almost came, empty as she was, solely from the way his eyes lit up in flames and how his lips curled back, demonstrating his clenched teeth. 

“Go on,” Tom continued as he dipped up to his first knuckle into her again. She attempted bucking her hips, trying to force him to plunge deeper, but he only withdrew his fingers every time she inched forward, his hand still on her waist, dragging her back after every attempt. He gave a small peck on her cheek, dragging his mouth along her jaw. He murmured on her skin, “Tell him what we do when you stay late at work.” 

She shuddered from his words, tongue darting along with her upper teeth as she watched Draco’s taut body, ready to pounce. She knew that they would weave tales of her fake work relationship to spur each other on until they brought another into their bedroom. 

Draco’s face grew red, and the tendon of his neck jutted out as he continued to grind his teeth, presumably considering the same thing she just did. 

“We don’t do anything,” Hermione said truthfully, voice strong even against Tom’s teasing touches all over her quivering body. 

Tom chuckled, her own body vibrating with his deep vibrato as he geared up for some more taunting. “Malfoy, she moans so sweetly when she comes on my cock,” he said in a light tone as if he was commenting on the weather. “Can you guess which name she calls out?” He asked before lifting her body and aligning his member to her weeping entrance. 

“Wai-” she attempted before her words changed trajectory and an ecstatic scream rent through the air as he plowed in with reckless abandon. “Oh God, Tom,” she cried as he stretched and filled her out, finally adding pressure to relieve her aching core. 

Panting heavily, she saw movement at the bottom of her eyesight, forcing her to drop her head back down as she watched Draco snap out of his frozen observations. He marched up to her, stiff cock swaying side to side, and grabbed her jaw before devouring her lips, scraping his teeth along with hers before ripping himself off and trailing along her lips with his tongue in a light caress. 

Tom continued to slowly pump in and out, lifting and dropping her onto himself without her help, and she shuddered as her muscles clenched tightly around the thick ridges of his cock, forcing his mushroomed tip to grind against her g-spot on each lift. 

“Mhm,” she grunted as Tom snapped his hips hard, causing her body to shift up and fall forward before Draco wrapped his arms around her, steadying her, and she threw her arms around his neck, pulling him back down to meet her lips in another demanding kiss. 

With a moan, Draco parted from her lips, and they greedily took in air, chest heaving, cheeks pink, as they stared at one another. 

Her head fell forward as Tom began to tilt his hips up as he dropped her down, changing the angle in which he entered her. She bit her lip hard, trying to hold back another moan as Draco tilted her head upwards to meet his heated gaze. “Don’t hide from me,” he whispered, and the love in his voice, the trust in his eyes, was so overwhelming she wanted to pull him into her too. “Ah,” she mewled, and her hands scrambled to find purchase on Draco’s hips, digging her nails in and forcing her head to stay upright as Tom picked up his pace. 

“Tell me,” Draco said in a growl, voice expectant and demanding, “Tell me what you two do after hours.”

With her held steady against Draco’s hips, Tom’s hand snaked to her front, and he began to pluck at her nipples. She cried, trying to bow her head low to ease the pleasure shooting up to her head and down her spine. But Draco was steadfast in his hold, keeping her head in place so she couldn’t look away. Tears sprang from the corner of her eyes, as her mouth parted, feeling her body singing in pleasure and heat from Tom’s touch and Draco’s presence above her. 

“Go on,” Tom mumbled, licking up her neck, Draco’s eyes darting to watch the obscene swipe he made, “Tell him.” His breath was coming short and heavy as he slowed back down, clearly ignoring her begging mewl, attempting to give her time to respond. 

She couldn’t form a single word, less a whole sentence as he traded in speed for depth, pushing her onto his cock fully. Her head slightly shook side to side within Draco’s hold, as her moans mingled with her open-mouthed breaths. “I-ugh” she started before Tom snapped her back down to the hilt. 

Distantly, she became aware of Draco disengaging one of her hands from his hips as he stood tall before her, thumb and forefinger massaging the previously tightened muscles. It was then she noticed how strong and tall he looked, standing unabashedly before her in all his nude, masculine beauty. With a soft smile, he bent low one final time to meet the space just above her ring finger, placing a lingering kiss above her wedding bands before straightening back up. 

His soft smile turned into a lecherous gaze as he brought her hand to his hardened member and guided her hand to stroke him. After the third guided stroke, she began to pump him more confidently, matching the rhythm of Tom’s movement. 

She felt the heat of his satin skin and wanted so badly to reach closer and taste him as she pulled his foreskin over his red weeping tip. But until Draco ask that of her, she gripped him harder whenever Tom pinched her nipple or swept down to tease her clit in between the soft whisperings of his fingers along her skin. 

She bit her lip to keep the victorious smile off her face as Draco’s hand rested on the back of her neck and nudged her forward. At this height, she only needed to shift forward to bring her lips to his cock. A violent shudder racked through her as Tom’s cock shifted deeper into her, grazing her softened cervix. She wrapped her hand over the base of his cock, fingers whispering against the vein pulsing under her fingertips, feeling the ring that was maintaining her husband’s delicious hard-on. The moment she began a slow bob up and down his cock, tasting the salty essence that was made of him, she felt Draco’s hands wind through her hair, fingers twitching as she took him further in. 

As Tom’s fingers claimed residency on her clit, she moaned around his cock, picking up the pace as Tom’s fingers swirled around her clit with no apparent pattern or speed. With a stuttered breath, Tom slammed her down a final time before keeping her still, and she took the moment of clarity to take Draco into her mouth faster. She was moaning around him once again as she took him deep into her mouth, leaking tip swiping against the back of her throat. 

Holding him there for a moment, pulsing her throat around his tip, she pulled off, panting and glanced up at him as she shifted his cock upright to run her tongue up and down his shaft. Her other hand came off his hips to cradled his bollocks, massaging them lightly as she continued to slurp around him loudly. 

Without warning, she took him back into her mouth, slamming him into the back of her throat, groaning as he shuddered and gripped her hair tightly before she eased off once again. He caressed her chin as she panted around his tip and, with a gravelly voice, said, “Slow down, love.” 

She gave his tip one last deep suck, tongue laving unrepentantly over his slit, at his sensitive underside, before releasing him with a wet pop. With a mischievous grin up at him, she proceeded to leave small teasing licks down his shaft and over the slit of his head. She covered him in her saliva before moving her head back and watching her hand move over his cock. She blew lightly on his head as she watched how very hard he was, his velvet steel firmer than she had ever seen it with the ring around his base. As she continued her curious pursual of his slightly reddened prick, he took a deep breath above her, and she felt his careful fingers run through her hair, his nails scraping lightly against her scalp just the way she liked it. 

“Well,” she jumped slightly, moaning at the cock that she was still impaled upon, as the smooth baritone cut through her moment of intimacy with Draco once again, “since Mrs. Malfoy is currently indisposed, shall we confess our many salacious acts behind closed office doors?”

A heated thrill bubbled in her gut as Draco’s light massage transformed into a tight grip on her hair, and he pulled her head back up to face his molten steel gaze once. She bit the inside of her cheek, relishing how his gentle looks turned sharp and passionate. 

Tom started to circle her clit once again, and she bit back a surfacing moan. “Do you remember,” he said, wrapping a hand around the front of her neck to keep her head in place alongside Draco’s tight hold, “when you had to stay _overtime_ last week with me?”

Noticing Tom’s hands on her neck Draco pulled her hair harder, countering the motion by gently stroking the back of her neck with the other hand. 

“Tell me, Hermione?” Draco demanded, eyes glinting with the promise of more pleasure as his jealousy spiked. “Tell me what you allowed another man to do to you.”

Through her racing heartbeat, she finally answered, knowing this is what Draco wanted, needed tonight, “He had driven me crazy in our final meeting, we shared a few drinks to take the edge off, and before I knew it, he had me pinned, nude and facing the window. My breasts were on full display for any passerby’s to see as he pounded into me-”

Tom bit her shoulder lightly before trailing soft kisses around his hand and rolled her earlobe lightly with his teeth. Preparing herself to continue the ‘story,’ she was cut off when Draco’s hold on her tightened again and shoved his cock back into her surprised mouth, stopping only when he hit the barrier of her throat. Tom’s hand slowly rose to massage her jaw as she took in Draco over and over again.

“You moaned so prettily for me, Hermione, and you feel so tight around my cock - sucking me down like you needed me,” Tom goaded Draco, and it was working, as her ears picked up the slightest growl from Draco over her lewd slurping noises. She shivered as his jealousy brought her closer to finding her release. She needed Tom to fuck her quick and hard until she came all over his cock. 

As if reading her mind, his hands found their way back down her body, leaving three quick slaps against her clit before he grabbed her hips hard and started moving her over his cock again. She didn’t let up on Draco’s trembling cock even as Tom angled his body to be able to press insistent circles around her clit. She could feel her cunt clench and the familiar heat washing down from her gut to her core. 

Hermione released Draco’s balls to mindlessly twist and squeeze her tits, legs dropping on either side of Tom’s thighs as she tried to aid his movements along, to force him to move faster without words. “Fuck, you look so pretty between us,” Tom continued, as his breath came in heavy pants, and only the slapping of skin on skin and Hermione’s sucking filled the room. “Won’t you come for me again?” he gritted out, before grabbing her throat to pull her off Draco’s cock. She barely felt the sharp tug when strands of her hair remained tangled around Draco’s fingers. Tom leaned her back against his front as his hand forced her to stare straight at Draco. His other hand came down to her neglected breast, joining her in rolling her nipple between his insistent fingers. 

“Oh, God,” she cried, thrashing against Tom’s hold. She was so close, and her thighs trembled against his thighs, forcing her to stay wide open for both of them. She was turning her head, the only part of her she had a semblance of control over, from side to side as her eyes stared sightlessly ahead when her body was focused on the sensations roaring through her veins. 

“Don’t look away,” Draco ordered with a bark.

She sobbed as Tom forced her head forward once again, and she kept her half-lidded gaze on her husband. She was so close, moments away from breaking apart into a million shards of glistening pleasure. 

Her moans came out in staccato, increasing in volume and speed when she caught sight of the white knuckle grip Draco had on his cock, holding off his pleasure for her own. 

She was sure she had saliva dripping from her opened mouth, eyes glazing over as Draco and Tom continued to make lewd comments around her. The moment Draco whispered, “Come for me,” her mind came back into sharp focus, feeling her husband’s demands deep inside herself as she shattered. 

She shrieked, sobbing out her pleasure as Tom continued his assault on her spasming core.

She mouthed incoherent words, something akin to “Please, and oh, God,” as she slowly came down from her high. 

“Good girl,” Tom said as she finally stopped jerking against his frame, spineless and deflated after such a necessary release. 

Tom smoothed down her hair as Draco ran his hands up and down her thighs. Tom angled her head towards his own and moved a hair’s breadth away from her lips, and all she could do was widen her eyes, muttering silently, “Not the lips, Riddle.” 

“Hmmm,” he eyed her a moment longer, eyes tracing the curve of her upper lip before he shifted slightly to the side, lips coming down on the corner of her mouth before haughtily replying, “You said you wouldn’t take my cock before too.” 

She turned her attention back to Draco, watching as he grit his teeth; the only sign he enjoyed that moment was the slow pumping of his hand along his ready-to-burst shaft. Tom rested his chin against the crook of her neck, “Don’t you want a taste, Malfoy?” he asked innocently. 

Draco’s teeth clamped down hard in irritation, his pupils blew wide before his face smoothed out, and he gave Tom his most charming smile. Before she knew what was happening, she felt Tom’s hard cock leave her quivering quim as Draco picked her up by her knees, and she threw her arms around his broad shoulders as he finally moved them onto their bed. 

Not wasting a moment more, he crawled after her prone form and found refuge between her legs as he descended on her. His lips suckled her cunt slowly before tugging gently at her distended clit. He gave her tiny licks that sent a small jolt of pleasure down to her toes. “Oh, Draco,” she moaned, as he moved away from her clit, and focused on her soaked lips. Her hand came down to tangle in his platinum hair as he grew bolder in his movements, forcing her back to arch up as he finally sucked her clit into his mouth. 

Hermione felt soft lips traversing her left arm as her hands fisted the covers below her as Draco finally pushed two fingers into her entrance. Rolling her head to the side, she smiled coyly up at the new addition in their bed. 

“Back for more, Tom?” she moaned out as Draco bit down hard on her clit, fingers curling inside her to rub against the spongy wall. 

“I wonder if your smart mouth will feel as good around my cock,” he grunted as he helped her throw some pillows behind her back before he lined himself up with her puckered lips. 

“Fuck,” she whimpered as she slowly dropped her jaw open, tongue flat as she invited him in. 

With a muffled moan, she cursed around his thicker member, sucking her cheeks in to widen her jaw just that much more. As Draco moved below her, fingers scissoring in and out, tongue twirling in figure eights around her clit, nose puffing hot air just over her bare skin, she felt Tom move in and out of her. His pace quickly increased as she moaned out her pleasure more confidently. Her eyes shot up to Tom’s when he let out a low, deep groan when she was especially loud about Draco’s movements, the vibration of her stuttered moaning moving around his shaft. 

Suddenly Draco stopped, and she ripped her mouth off Tom’s cock, hand coming up to continue to pump him as she watched her husband position himself at her entrance. With molten silver eyes almost wholly black, he entering her with such force, such finality, that she swore she saw stars. 

She gripped Tom’s hip hard with her free hand to hold herself in place while Draco plowed into her, letting out all his pent up aggression as he slowly lowered himself over her. “You like that?” He murmured, pushing her hair off her sweaty brow. “You like how I fuck you hard while you suck his thick cock, babe?”

“Please, faster, please,” she stuttered as Tom brought his cock back to her mouth. She took him in greedily, eyes on Draco as much as she could and made an obscenely loud slurp when she saw his jaw tighten. His hands tightened around her hips, and he picked up his pace, invading every inch of her cunt, skin slapping against skin, etching himself into her as she sucked another man’s cock. 

Tom held her face still as he began to fuck her mouth; she felt saliva dripping down her chin, eyes watering from the delicious onslaught.

Tom’s stuttering grew frantic, hips twitching, and when Draco brought his hand back down to her clit, giving her a few punishing flicks, she screamed around the cock deep down in her throat. Her body convulsed, the headboard rattling as she shook the space around them with her climax.

As she came down, mouth empty and Draco still hard inside her, she idly watched Draco watching Tom before slowly pulling out of her. 

Slowly, Draco pulled her up until she rested on her knees, and he placed a tender kiss on her forehead. She felt the bed dip behind her, and Tom settled behind her. She glanced up to see Draco’s gaze directed to Tom over her shoulder. “This arse is mine,” Draco declared, hand coming down hard on her arse cheek and delicious vibrations sent a jolt of pleasure to her core. She moaned softly, dropping her head to his chest. 

He spread her cheeks wide, fingers inching closer, and when his fingers lightly grazed her puckered muscles, she shivered from his touch. 

“Fuck,” Tom muttered, and she could feel his heated gaze on Draco’s fingers. Chuckling darkly, he conceded, “All yours, mate.” 

His hot hands trailed lower, fingers running through her slit once again before two snuck into her entrance. She kept her head tight against Draco’s chest as he teased her walls and collected as much natural lubrication as he was able. “We’ve been prepping for weeks, my love. I’d be remiss if I don’t get to feel you first,” he smirked before taking his now lubricated fingers out and traced the tight ring before lightly dipping in. 

“Ah,” she breathed out deeply, willing her body to relax just like she had prepared herself to do. Weeks of knowing this was the potential outcome, weeks of having Draco fuck her with a butt plug in her arse, lessened her anxiety. As Draco kissed her head repeatedly, he slowly inched more of his forefinger in as her breaths shifted to moans at the welcome intrusion. But she still wasn’t sure. Wasn’t sure a finger, a toy, could prepare her for his perfect cock. 

She pulled her forehead away from his chest, and his eyes darted down to meet her own as she quietly worried, “I - I don’t think I can take two-”

“Shh,” Draco hushed before slowly pulling out his finger, dipping back into her leaking cunt, and coming back up to her pulsing entrance with not one but two lubricated fingers. He pushed them both in slowly, her whole body shaking once again as she felt Tom’s hands gliding along her shoulders, kisses whispering along her back, breath fanning over her and helping relax her tightened muscles. Draco entered her deeper, fingers scissoring inside her, and she was thankful she was already on her knees as he brushed his lips against her temple, “I’ll be gentle love, trust me.”

She nodded quickly as Draco’s voice, Tom’s hands, and Draco’s heartbeat reminded her she wanted this so badly. And if the flashes of jealousy darting across his gaze as Tom continued his gentle caresses wasn’t a reminder enough, the twitching cock pressed to her abdomen was. 

“I think she’s ready,” Tom murmured, resting his head on her shoulder. 

“You’re such a needy git,” Hermione huffed in exasperation. “You’re lucky you have a handsome face.” She sucked her bottom lip as she felt Draco’s bruising grip around her hips after her last comment. 

Tom laughed, “And you’re lucky you have a tight quim.”

“That’s all you have to say about me?” She balked before looking at Draco, who snorted lightly. 

“Oh, stop it,” she said lightly, slapping Draco’s chest. She brought his face down to hers and gave him a small kiss, “I’m ready,” she confirmed. 

He nodded and guided her to face Tom. Tom tossed Draco the bottle of lube, which he caught with ease. She adjusted her knees on either side of Tom as he adjusted himself on the bed before crawling up into Tom’s waiting hands as she straddled his lap. 

She took a deep breath, eyes darting down to Tom’s pumping hand as he urged her hips up, slowly guiding her back onto his cock. She shuddered, surprised she had so quickly forgotten how his girth filled her to the brim. Once her pelvis kissed his own, she shifted to find Draco. She didn’t need to look long as he appeared next to them almost immediately. 

She heard the telltale sign of the lube’s cap clicking open and felt his warm hands easing her forward. “Bend down, love,” Draco said, as his hand gently pushed her towards Tom’s chest. Her breasts crushed against his as she rested her face on his shoulder. She supposed Tom could be gentle if he wanted as he traced small circles along her back before caressing her outer thighs up and down as Draco worked to prepare himself for her. 

“It’s important to relax for this,” Tom whispered as he continued his mesmerizing strokes against her thighs. 

“You’re always so knowledgeable, Tom,” Hermione sarcastically murmured as she melted further into Tom. His hand slowly moved from her thighs and up her spine in gentle touches. She shivered when she felt the cold lube against the ring of muscles, and she immediately tensed up. 

“Shh,” Tom shushed as he continued his stroke up and down her back. She was surprised that he stood still inside of her. She took another deep breath, trying to loosen her muscles. “Good girl,” he murmured. 

She felt Draco’s fingers sliding in and out of her backside, slowly increasing his fingers one by one until she was comfortably taking three at a time. Tom slowly pumped offbeat with Draco’s thrust, ensuring she was filled one at a time. 

“Oh my God,” she moaned and shuddered against Tom’s grip. 

“That’s it,” Tom said, “just relax,” he changed his rhythm as she eased up again, thrusting into her at the same time as Draco’s fingers, her eyelids fluttering at the sensation of being properly filled in both holes. 

“Ah,” she cried as she dug her nails into Tom’s arms and breathed through gritted teeth. She felt more cold lubricant, running in and out of her backside. She felt strong hands around her hips, Draco’s hands, as the hot iron tip of his cock finally rested against the tight ring of her muscles. 

“Relax, love,” Draco said as he slowly stretched her. 

She moaned and dug her head deeper against the crook of Tom’s neck. His caresses didn’t cease, but his hips stuttered to a shifting motion as she felt the intense heat of pain smothered quickly by pleasure as Draco entered her slowly. When the flared tip of his cock passed her ring, he stopped. “More?” he asked. 

She took small shallow breaths as everything in her throbbed against their cocks, “More, please, please, more,” she cried. He began his descent inch by inch until he was fully seated inside her; she felt so full that she didn’t think it was possible to move. 

“Fuck,” Draco cursed as he stilled his movement, “you’re so tight,” he moaned before resting his forehead against her shoulder. “So, so tight for me,” he grunted before slowly moving out. 

Beneath her, Tom began his movement. Groaning low as she felt her walls fluttering against him. 

On her hands and knees, she was sandwiched between them as they started to chase their pleasure alongside her. The initial shock of pain melted away until only the heated pleasure remained. Her mind blank, she babbled pleas to go harder, to go faster, and both men complied. She went insane with the burning ecstasy spearing her body. She moved against them, taking them in, urging them on until their building thrusts were powerful strokes inside her. 

She groaned deeply as the familiar sensation of fullness in her gut returned as tingles of pleasure gathered towards her core. This sensation was familiar yet different, as she felt her body spasm trying to control the oncoming gush of pleasure that would expel out of her if they continued their exploits. 

“Oh God,” she screamed amidst the slapping of skin. If they didn’t stop, she was going to, to - and before she realized what was happening, she couldn’t stop the sensations that tightened her body, the boiling pressure ready to overflow. She screamed as her pleasure spilled out of her, and she startled as she felt an explosion of liquid seeping between the bodies wrapped around her. 

“Fuck,” Tom cursed before adjusting his grip on her hips and began to pound her harder and faster, and she could hear the wet slaps of skin on skin, her nipples rubbing against Tom’s chest as Draco held her tighter from behind. Her mind went blank as she heard the small groans and moans and the slapping of skin getting louder and louder. 

She felt Draco’s hand gripping her hair near the base of her skull, pulling her up from Tom’s chest and her body rose like a limp doll in his hold. She heard her moans as another wave of pleasure was intensifying inside of her. Draco grunted as he quickened his pace; he muttered how tight she was, how good she was, before he slammed hard, deep into her arse. She shuddered as another shock of pleasure coursed throughout her body, and her muscles clenched hard on their cocks. She was mumbling incoherent thanks until she heard the collective curses before they exploded inside of her. 

“Fuck,” she groaned as the sensation of not one, but two cocks painting her passages white. She was panting, hands slipping against Tom’s sweat-drenched chest as she attempted to hold herself up and against Draco’s equally drenched body. They jerked once, twice, three more times inside of her until only their heavy breathing remained. 

She trembled as Tom’s cock slid out of her, and she immediately felt his warm seed dripping out of her. Her cunt convulsed, trying to accommodate the emptiness once more. She looked down to see Tom covered in her spray of arousal, glistening from their mark of completion. 

Draco hugged her middle before dragging her up to rest against his chest. He gave small kisses down her cheek and her neck before nuzzling against the crook of her neck and shoulder before sighing contently. His cock softened, and as he slid out, she felt his cream exiting with his cock. Her thighs felt wet and sticky from their release, but she was satisfied beyond thought. 

Tom gave her a small pat on her head, easing his condescending behaviour as his hands wiped her brows of their accumulated sweat and stray curls. She leaned back over him slowly, eyes darting between both of his before giving him a short, sweet peck on the lips. She laughed lightly as his smirk brightened some before hopping off the bed. He waved his hand, mumbling something along the lines of taking a shower. 

She twisted her torso to look back at her husband, a tender smile on his lips before he carried her to their master suite bathroom and set her down on the edge of the tub. She sighed when she felt warm steam licking up her bare body. Draco returned to her side with a wet cloth, slowly running it up and down her legs and abdomen before rinsing it in the sink behind him and repeating the process until the come that had been painted along her sex was wiped away. 

He dipped his hand into the water, testing the temperature, and as it sloshed, she happily inhaled the relaxing scents of lavender and vanilla. She watched him clean himself up at the sink as well before stepping slowly into the tub. Before he could reach his hand out to her or move her, she beckoned him closer. With a quirked brow, he did as she bade, and she laughed as he jumped when her hand gently touched his resting member. “Didn’t think you’d want to keep this on forever. But I could be wrong,” she quipped as understanding highlighted his face and her hand slowly worked the cock ring off of him, placing it beside her with a soft clink. 

With a wink, Draco helped her slowly into the bath, and she groaned as her aching, tired muscles instantly unwound. 

He chuckled, “Good?” he questioned as he settled carefully behind her. 

“Perfect,” she sighed before luxuriating in the warmth and love he gave off as she rested her overused body against his back, and his arm loosely circled her waist. 

She turned her head after a beat placing a small kiss on his lower jaw. “I love you,” she murmured, “I love you,” she repeated. 

This was always her favourite part after they would indulge in their fantasy. He turned his head to meet her lips fully, “I love you too,” he mumbled against her lips, “so bloody much.” He sighed and drew her closer to him. The warmth of the water and him cocooning her was the perfect ending to such a stimulating evening. 

They sighed in unison, and she closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of just him around her. She wasn’t sure how long they cuddled in the bath, but with a sharp rap of their bathroom door, she lazily opened one eye. 

The door opened without waiting, and there stood Tom Riddle, wearing just Draco’s bathrobe and holding two tumblers of whisky and a wine glass in hand. He briskly walked towards them and nodded to Draco handing them their drinks. Draco took his own with ease; her receipt, however, was more sluggish. 

“So,” Tom smirked, “when shall we do this again?” he asked. 

Hermione choked, before laughing incredulously at him, wide eyes staring between husband and colleague. She couldn’t deny the sharp thrum of pleasure that shot to her core with a thought of a repeat performance. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please drop a comment/concrit; I would love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
